1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy race track, or more particularly, to a toy race track system and method that allows a vehicle to be attached to a flexible track, allows the vehicle to remain attached to the track regardless of the track's configuration and/or orientation, and allows the track, which is preferably segmented and held in place via a plurality of user-configurable support structures, to be assembled (or arranged) into a plurality of different configurations and/or orientations.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional model vehicles are designed for use either on their own (e.g., RF controlled model cars, RF controlled airplanes, etc.) or in conjunction with a traditional model track (e.g., a traditional model train/track system). With respect to the latter, however, model tracks are generally limited in the way in which they can be configured and oriented. For example, a model track for a model train is generally made up of straight track segments and curved track segments, thereby limiting the way in which the track can be configured (e.g., in a circle around a Christmas tree, etc.). Also, model track segments are generally ridged in construction, and are intended for use on a solid horizontal surface, such as a hardwood floor, or a piece of plywood. This construction limits the track's orientation to being parallel to the solid horizontal surface. In the case of a model train track, this emulates actual railroad tracks, which run parallel to the earth's surface. In the case of a model car track, this emulates actual raceways, which also run parallel (or substantially parallel) to the earth's surface.
Furthermore, because model tracks are generally oriented in this fashion (e.g., facing upward), and are generally configured in a circle, the track only needs to steer (or direct) the vehicle around corners, and prevent the vehicle from wandering side-to-side down straightaways. The track does not need to prevent the vehicle from moving away (perpendicularly) from the track. This is generally accomplished via gravity (e.g., gravity keeps a model train from moving upward, away from a train track). Because of this, a model vehicle generally does not need to be affixed to the model track, and only need to be placed on the model track. At most, such a vehicle is (i) prevented from moving side-to-side and/or (ii) maintained in electrical connection with the track. In a model train track, this is accomplished via a plurality of wheels positioned on two or more rails.
While traditional model vehicle/track systems are popular with consumers, the tracks are nonetheless limited in how they can be configured and/or oriented. It would thus be advantageous to have a flexible track that could be assembled in different ways, thereby allowing for configurations and orientations that are limited only by the user's imagination (practically speaking). Such a system and method, for example, would allow a user to create something akin to a model rollercoaster, as opposed to the traditional model train/track or car/raceway.
However, by allowing the track to be configured and oriented in such a fashion (e.g., to include loops, steep curves, upside-down straightaways, etc.), such a track could not be used with traditional model vehicles. This is because traditional vehicles are not attached to the track, and therefore have no mechanism in place to prevent the vehicle from falling away from the track, e.g., in a perpendicular direction. Thus, it would not only be advantageous to have a flexible track that can be assembled in different ways, but also a model vehicle that can be affixed to the track, thereby preventing the vehicle from leaving the track under extreme situations (e.g., steeped curves, upside-down straightaways, etc.). Moreover, the mechanism used to affix the vehicle to the track (or remove the vehicle from the track) should be easy to use, and quick to configure (e.g., between a removal mode and an affixed mode).